Attack of The Crazy Fan Girl!
by SingingHedgehog
Summary: Mwahahaha! In my second Wicked fanfic I shall be torturing the main  characters from Wicked by doing a QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION! *lightning  strikes and I continue Elphaba cackling*
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** K. So this is my 2nd attempt to do a Wicked fanfic. I've been reading some of the Q & A type stories and thought I would do one myself! Besides, what else is there to do at 2:30am? **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, sadly...*sobs* ** Also, one more thing I haven't seen ALL of the musical or read the book of Wicked...Keep this in mind...

Everything was dark. Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Madme Morrible, and The Wizard are sitting in a room on couches and on the floor trying to figure out where they are and how they got here when all of a sudden, there came a blinding rainbow colored light! Glinda screeched for no apparent reason which made everyone go temporarily deaf. Meanwhile, the lights came on to reveal a girl who looked about twelve, maybe thirteen with shoulder length light brown hair who happened to be wearing clothes that looked like pajamas.

Once everyone had regained their hearing Elphaba exclaimed

"What in Oz name..."

"Jeez Elphaba, you don't need to be so rude!" said the girl

"Wait, how to you know my name?"

"I know _everything_"

"Scary..." Said Glinda softly

"I know right?" said the girl.

"May I ask who you are?" inquired Nessarose

"Yes you may!"

a silence...

"Who are you?" Fiyero asked finally.

"My name is Sabrina, and I will be the controller of you for the next...well, until I'm done."

Everyone groaned.

"PLEASE don't tell me this isn't another Question and Answer story!" Boq wailed

"Okay, I won't" replied Sabrina, she turned to everyone, "Okay everyone...well, except Boq. This is in fact a Question and Answer story!"

Everyone groaned again and started to get up

"BUT. In a surprising twist, I've supplied FOOD!"

Sabrina waved her hand, causing more lights to turn on above a table with lots of pizza, and desserts. Everyone rushed over to get food.

After everyone had some sort of food, Sabrina announced

"you may now choose where you sit!"

Motioning to a couch, and chairs. Elphaba walked over and sat down on a couch carefully balancing her plate so she wouldn't spill it. Fiyero, not being AS careful went over and sat beside her. Glinda, after taking FOREVER to choose what she wanted bounded over and plopped down on the other side of Elphaba, causing her to spill her food. "Glinda!" Elphaba said angrily "Sorry!" The blond apologized

Boq went over to sit in the chair closest to Glinda. Nessarose came over (she's wearing the shoes) and sat in another chair by Boq. There was one seat left and Madme Morrible and The Wizard couldn't work out who was sitting there. Sabrina looked around at everyone enjoying the food and noticed the dilemma of the chair.

"Looks like we need to play musical chairs!" Sabrina said, walking over to the two

"What?" they both asked in unison

"Musical chairs." Sabrina said taking a bite of the cookie she swiped

"Y'know, when you play music and you walk around the chairs and when the music stops, you find a seat?"

So. They ended up playing musical chairs (the song was Dancing Through Life) aaanddd Madme Morrible won (Oz knows how).

"Are we all good now?" Sabrina asked.

Everyone nodded except the Wizard because he lost musical chairs.

"Okay! Hopefully we'll get some good questions!"

"Um, Sabrina?" asked Elphaba

"Yes?"

"Can you go over the rules of your Question and Answers?"

"ABSOLUTELY! Thanks for reminding me!" Sabrina replied.

"Okay. So here's how it will go. Hopefully readers will submit questions and dares for you guys aanndd you'll have to answer them! BUT. If you don't, I shall confiscate your food!"

Fiyero gasped

"Seriously, that's _it_?" Elphaba asked

"Nope. It will be different for everybuggy!"

Boq raised his hand

"Yes Boq...that IS your name right?"

he nodded "concerning dares..."

"yes? What about them?"

"Are there some sort of guidelines for them? So that we don't have to do _very_ unpleasent things."

He cast a glance at Nessa.

"To a certain extent, yes. There shall be nothing creepy, ABSOLUTELY NO GELPHIE OR FOQ! because that's just...yeah..And, nothing that would exceed a K+ rating"

Elphaba, Boq, Glinda, and Fiyero gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, any other questions before I close?"

Fiyero raised his hand

"Yes Fiyero?"

"Next time...will there be donuts?" He asked with his mouth partially full

"Um, sure..."

"AWESOME!"

**Okay! I hope that I get some good questions and reviews! And, what are your thoughts on donuts? What kind? By the way, the girl, Sabrina in the story is me! xD but duh, you probably knew that! Also, the clothes are totally accurate! **


	2. Where Mdme Morrible gains a mustache

**A/N: Okay! I'm back with another chapter*! Thanks everybuggy for your questions! DISCLAIMER: nope, I don't own Wicked...Horrenible isn't it?**

*I have my explanation at the end...

* * *

><p>In our prison *cough* I MEAN living space, our lovely peoples, Elphaba, Boq, Madame Morrible, Nessa, Fiyero, The Wizard, and Glinda are just coming out of their rooms. <strong>(AN: Yes, I AM in fact nice enough to give them rooms. I just showed them after the last chapter ended!**)

"Goooood morning!" greeted Sabrina, still lurking in clothes that suspiciously look like pajamas.

"Good Morning!" Glinda said, enthusiastically.

"Are you ready for a day of exciting questions and dares?"

Everyone groaned.

"Oh c'mon! I even got donuts!"

Fiyero perked up.

Next thing you know, everyone's lined up to get some breakfast.

Elphaba got some strawberries, toast, a glazed donut, and orange juice.

Glinda got waffles with strawberry syrup, powder sugar donut, and strawberry milk.

"Do you _really_need that much sugar Glin?" asked Elphaba

Fiyero, who had already gone through the line once, got three donuts, and hot cocoa.

"_real_ nutritious breakfast you have there." said Boq sarcastically, before moving through the line

He got six slices of orange, a custard filled donut, and orange juice.

Nessa got five slices of orange, a custard filled donut, and orange juice.

The Wizard got granola, a banana, and coffee.

Madame Morrible got a slice of orange, granola, and banana.

"Okay!" Sabrina said, swiping a donut "Does everybuggy have their breakfast?"

"Yes." Elphaba said, looking around.

"Alrighty. Now, do you remember where you sat last night?"

Everyone nodded, and started to go to their seats.

"Well, you can't sit there." Sabrina said waving her hand and causing the couch and chairs to disappear.

"But...Where will we sit?" Glinda whined "Are you going to make us.."

She gasped

"STAND!"

"Heavens no! I'm not _that_ mean!" Sabrina exclaimed. She waved her hand again and suddenly a table appeared with enough seats for everyone.

"How do you do that?" Elphaba asked, amazed by the powers of this girl.

"I'm the authoress and this is my story! I can do anything I want!" replied Sabrina

"Oh."

After everyone finished with their breakfast, Sabrina disappeared for a few seconds. When she returned, she was wearing a white tee and jeans. "Let's get started on some questions!" she said and waved her hand again, making the table disappear and the couch and chairs to come back.

"Let's see, the first ones are from **kym667103**." Said Sabrina, as everyone took their seats. "First one's for Elphaba, Do you still want to be degreenified?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Well, it would be nice, but it's definitely not on my top priorities at the moment."

"Okay, next one's for Fiyero. What would you think of Elphaba being degreenified?"

"She wouldn't be the same at all! I don't know if I would recognize her if she wasn't green, it's actually one of my favorite thing about her." Fiyero said, causing Elphaba to blush slightly.

"Fiyero," Sabrina continued "What three things would you never want to change about Elphaba and one thing you do?"

"Hmmm," Said Fiyero, "Three things I would never change..." He spent a few more moments in thought. "Obviously, her being green." He said finally "And, her ability to be mysterious" He said with a small smile "Really, all of her personality...Except her temper. That's the thing that if I had to I'd change."

"HEY!" Elphaba said, obviously annoyed

Everyone started to laugh until she glared at all of them. Then of course they stopped, Elphaba is scary...

"Okay then." Sabrina said "Elphaba. Same about Fiyero."

"That's really easy! I'd never change his caring personality, his singing..." Elphaba trailed off

"are you going to take that back?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow

"Um...no. And, of course his lovely castle!" She finished.

"Ookkeeeyyy..." Fiyero said turning towards Sabrina

"Sorry, I couldn't think of another thing!" she apologized

"Does that even COUNT?" Said Elphaba

"ANYWAY." Sabrina said ignoring Elphaba's last question "The next one's for Horrible Morrible."

"Yes?" She replied

"Horrible Morrible why are you so ugly? Are you evil because you are ugly or ugly because you are evil?" Sabrina read off of her list of questions

"What! I'm _not_ ugly, by any means!" Horrible Morrible replied

"ANSWER THE QUESTION LADY!" Sabrina said glaring

"No." The fish in question replied simply.

"You're going to pass the question?" Sabrina asked

"WOAH. Wait just a clock tick, you can PASS questions?" Elphaba asked, surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes. WELL?"

"Yes, I will pass the question." Horrible Morrible said

"YAY!" Exclaimed Sabrina

"_yay_?" Asked Elphaba

"YAY!" Exclaimed Sabrina again "Now. You shall be punished!"

"THERE'S PUNISHMENTS?" Elphaba inquired, ticked off quite a bit.

"YES ELPHABA!" Sabrina exclaimed

"You're doing a lot of exclaiming." Nessa observed

"Yes I am!"

"And _what_ exactly is this punishment?" Morrible scoffed

"Let's see..." Sabrina said looking through her green spiral-bound fan fiction notebook that just appeared in her hands "Your punishment is...Let everyone draw a mustache on you and leave it for the next five questions."

"WHAT!" Our fish replied in an outrage

"Everyone huddle up, and discuss what sort of mustache to draw on our fish!" Sabrina said motioning for everyone to come over by her.

Eventually it was decided that she should have a nice, French, curly mustache.

"Elphaba, will you do the honors?" Sabrina said, giving her a black marker

"Of course!" She replied enthusiastically.

After it was done, everyone was bursting with laughter, besides of course Horrible Morrible.

"People!" Sabrina said "Focus! We have a lot of ground to cover today!"

Everyone quieted down

"NEXT QUESTION!" Sabrina said "WIZARD!"

"I'm ready."

Sabrina read the question over, "this isn't really a question...anyway. 'Wizard I don't totally hate you after all you did feel sorry about killing Elphaba.'"

"That's not a question!" said the Wizard

"I know..." Sabrina replied sheepishly "MOVING ON! 'Glinda, have you told Elphaba what you found out about the Wizard? If not tell her.' "

"About the Wizard being Elphie's biological father?" Glinda asked

"I assume so." replied Sabrina

"WHAT!" Elphaba exclaimed

"Elphie, the Wizard is your biological father." Glinda said to her friend

Elphaba went into shock

"Why..Don't you people ever tell me anything?" She asked finally

"You know what, I don't know!" Was Sabrina's response.

"Now. Before we move on to the next set of questions, everyone can have a break!"

**15 minutes later...**

"Okay." Said Sabrina once everyone was situated. "Our next set of questions is from **SideshowJazz1**. First one, Elphaba and Fiyero. You left Oz at the end of the musical right? Where did you go?"

"To t-mmph" Elphaba covered his mouth

"Fiyero! I told you to keep it a secret!"

"Sorry."

"Wow. Okay then." Sabrina said before turning back to her list of questions "Next one, Glinda, On case of taking the first a out of your name, do you actually prefer being Glinda instead of Galinda?"

"You know, I'm known to most as Glinda, but my very best friends call me Galinda. I really don't have a preference." Replied the blond

"Alrighty. NEXT! Nessarose!"

"Finally!" She said

"kay. 'Can I call you Nessa? But seriously, what were your motives for telling Boq his heart loss and becoming the Tin Man were all Elphaba?'"

"Well, I was really saying that his becoming a Tin Man was Elphaba's fault, because it was."

"By the way, why am I _not_ made of tin right now Sabrina?" Asked Boq

"Because you rock my world so I figured that you should be a actual person!" Was her enthusiastic reply

"Awesome."

"Mkay. Next! 'Morrible, What are ALL of your motives? How does your mind work, because I don't understand why you wanted Animals to lose speech?'"

"My motives are power, mostly." Answered the mustached fish

"That's all we get? Really?" Asked Sabrina

"Yes. I believe that's sufficient." she replied

"O-key. And Ditto for the Wizard."

"First, if I don't answer will I have to have a mustache drawn on me? Because I don't think that will work."

"Nope. Like I said in the last chapter, it's gonna be difrent for EVEYBUGGY. Oh, and as much as I hate to say it, Madame Fishable, but you can wash off your mustache now."

Everyone sighed a great sigh of disappointment, while our fishy sprinted...well, more like walked faster than usual to the bathroom.

"WIZZAARRDD!" Sabrina said dramatically "Shall I assume you aren't going to answer the question?"

"NO. I'll answer! Okay, my motives...People called me 'wonderful' and I kind of got carried away. As for the Animals, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing..."

"WHAT!" Elphaba yelled "IT WAS JUST SPUR-OF-THE-MOMENT!"

"Isn't that what I just said dear? I am truly sorry though!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Elphaba muttered sarcastically

"Elphie, do we need to lock you in a small area until you can calm down?" Sabrina asked

"No..." She grumbled

"Oh good, because I don't have a small area to lock you into anyway."

"oOoo" Sabrina oo'ed

"That doesn't sound very good..." Nessa said

"Sabrina, what in Oz name are you oo'ing about!" demanded Elphaba

"There's a dare!" Sabrina annouced in a sing-songy voice.

"Sweet Oz!" Exlaimed Boq

"I know, right! So anyway, here's the dare for EVERYbuggy! 'I dare you to tell one person you think unfavourably of in the room what you think their best feature is!'

Everyone groaned

"Who will be the first?" asked Sabrina, glancing around the room full of groaning people.

"I guess I'll go..." Elphaba sighed

"Wonderful!"

"Let's see...Boq, nice hat."

"Ummm, okay..." Boq said

"BOQ!" Sabrina screeched and everyone plugged their ears

"W-What?" Boq said, fingers still in ears

"Your turn."

"Um..O-okay... Nessa, you have a wonderful...uh, smile..."

"Awww, you're so sweet! Oh, Sabrina is it my turn?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, okay.. Wizard, your top hat is..very, lovely..."

"Why thank you my dear." The Wizard tipped his 'lovely' hat. "Fiyero, I would have to say your best feature is...your hair."

"Well then..." Sabrina said amazedly "Fiyero?"

"Madame Morrible... nice mustache!"

Everyone but her laughed

"Glind _dear_." She said with forced sweetness "Your curly blond hair is beautiful." She glared

"woah...Who was expecting that!" Sabrina said "Galinda!"

"Sabrina,"

"Yes?"

"Your best feature is your left eyebrow."

"Why thank you dearie. Yours is quite nice too."

"Aww, last question..."

Everyone cheered

"Okay this is from **Twicked**. 'Fiyero, What is your obsession with tight white pants? I have never understood it. It is not like Elphie likes them or anything...right?'"

"Erm..well," Fiyero said scratching his head "They're kind of my signiture clothing item, like Fae's hat or Nessa's shoes, or Boq's well...whatever Boq's signiture clothing item is."

"Ah. I see. Well, thank you everyone! I sent out for pizza and it should be here any minute. That is all."

"YAY! PIZZA!" Fiyero yelled

"Right..anyway.."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who sent in questions, sorry it's been soo long since I updated, I actually kind of forgot about it... <strong>

**Please keep these questions coming! Also, I need to come up with a punishment for Elphaba still, any ideas would be WONDERFUL!**


End file.
